toshiko_x_legendgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ollie/Gameplay
Ollie is one of the most unique characters in the game. Using his Magic Wrench, Ollie can summon a variety of objects to aid him in combat. Once he summons an object, he can place it wherever he wants within a certain distance of him. In terms of strength, Ollie isn't the strongest. He is terrible at close combat, so mid-to-long range is his best range. He excels at creating set-ups that allow him to create attack combinations or attacking several different opponents at once, since most of the objects he creates move autonomously. Unfortunately, Ollie's aerial attacks aren't too effective; the objects he summons only become active when they hit the ground. If you want to summon an object and set it down quickly, double tap the attack button to automatically place the object in front of Ollie. *'Wrench Smack': (Ollie smacks an opponent with his Magic Wrench. It can be done twice in a row.) *'Beezooka': or + (Ollie fires a beehive out of his Beezooka. Upon hitting the floor, a swarm of bees is summoned that will attack the nearest opponent for several seconds.) *'Run-n-Jumpers': + (Ollie leaps up into the air at an 80 degree angle. This is a good attack for hitting opponents on a platform above you, but it isn't too effective at an anti-air move.) *'Gustbuster': + (Ollie fires a quick burst of strong winds from his Gustbuster, pushing opponents a sizable distance away from him.) *'Tree Summon': (Ollie summons a small tree. The top of this tree serves as a thin platform that can be jumped and dropped through. Hitting the tree also causes an apple to fall from it, which can be eaten to replenish some Shield.) *'Motorcycle Summon': or + (Ollie summons a small motorcycle. Upon releasing it, the motorcycle automatically drives forward, damaging and ejecting any opponent it hits.) *'Giant Foot Summon': + (Ollie summons a giant white foot. If dropped on the ground, the foot does nothing. The effectiveness of the attack only shines through when the foot is dropped from the air. The foot will drop like a rock, damaging any opponent it crushes.) *'Spike Bed Summon': + (Ollie sets a bed of spikes down in front of him. Unlike most of Ollie's other moves, Ollie can't choose where he places it; it automatically is set down in front of him. The Spike Bed disappears after one person touches it. Anyone who touches it experiences a slight lift reaction.) *'Thundercloud Summon': (Ollie summons a small thundercloud. Once placed, the thundercloud will emit three bolts of lightning from its underside before disappearing. The bolts stun opponents in place, and if an opponent is hit by all three, the third one will eject the opponent downwards, at the floor.) *'Cannon Summon': or + (Ollie summons a small cannon. Once placed, the cannon will fire 5 cannonballs in a low 30 degree arc. Once the fifth cannonball is shot, the cannon disappears.) *'Cloud Summon': + (Ollie summons a small white cloud. This move does not function as an attack, unlike Thundercloud Summon. The Cloud Summon acts as a platform that players can stand on before it disappears. The cloud is an effective place to place the Cannon Summon.) *'Magic Wrench Menu': + (This is the most unique move in the game. Ollie pulls up a small menu with 4 different types of blocks (a small cube, a large cube, an arch, and a tall block). Ollie can build a variety of structures using these blocks, such as towers and walls. However, this process can be time-consuming, so it isn't effective during a Duel Mode match.) *'Batter Up!': near opponent + or (Ollie summons a baseball bat and hits the opponent away.) *'Blown Away!': near opponent + (Ollie smacks the opponent and lifts them into the air via balloons.) *'Flat Note!': near opponent + (Ollie summons a piano and drops it on top of the opponent.) *'Jump': (Ollie jumps upwards.) *'Double Jump': (Ollie jumps and then jumps a second time in mid-air.) *'Item Pick-up': near item (Ollie picks up an item.) *'Block': (Ollie blocks.) *'Dodge': + or (Ollie dodges left or right.) *''For the main article, see Portle Power.'' Ollie disappears suddenly and immediately pops out of a Portle directly in front of him, killing any opponent he hits. *''For the main article, see Anvil Smasher.'' Ollie summons a massive anvil and is allowed to place it like a normal summon. The anvil kills any opponent it crushes. *''For the main article, see Boss Battle.'' Ollie creates one of three giant monsters and gains control of them. He either creates a giant snail, a giant bee, or a dragon. Category:Character gameplay